Boucle d'or façon MIB
by Shinattori
Summary: Quand on mélange pièce de théatre et MIB voilà le résultat que ça peut donner.


_Impasse. Un mot banal pour les gens n'étant pas dans la situation définie par le mot mais c'est une terreur pour ceux qui sont dedans. Beaucoup de causes peuvent nécessiter l'emploi de ce mot. Dans ce One Shot vous allez voir que même dans une impasse, il est toujours possible de trouver un bon souvenir capable d'éclairer sa voie._

- Et ben alors ? Tu ne fais plus la maligne, n'est-ce pas Sherry ? dit Gin en souriant victorieusement.

Il l'avait piégé telle une bête sauvage que l'on voulait capturer, d'autant plus que la cible d'aujourd'hui méritait bien la lutte qu'elle avait mené et le mal qu'elle leur avait donné.

_Flash Back :_

C'était une journée identique à toutes celles qu'elle avait vécues. Elle s'était réveillée, préparée et habillée d'une façon tout à fait habituelle. L'évènement perturbateur fut (quand) la sonnette de la porte qui se mit à retentir. Personne n'était censé venir aujourd'hui ?

« C'est sûrement Conan qui a oublié de nous appeler »s'était-elle dit sans vérifier qui avait sonné.

Et c'est là que résidait son erreur. Quand elle ouvrit, elle ne vit pas le visage souriant de son ami venu s'excuser de ne pas les avoir prévenus ; mais la silhouette sombre au regard assassin de Gin. Comment l'avait-il retrouvé ? Elle ne le savait pas et ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Elle se mit à courir sans même réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait pas rester immobile alors qu'elle était pourchassée par un ennemi dont les kilomètres ne pouvaient la mettre hors de sa portée. Elle courut en direction du centre ville. En cette période de fin d'année, beaucoup de gens y faisaient leurs achats et elle pourrait tenter de l'y semer. Ensuite elle contacterait Conan avec son badge de Détective pour qu'il vienne l'aider. Malheureusement, l'avantage de sa petite taille ne lui servirait pas pour très longtemps, les longues jambes de Gin lui permettant de la rattraper plus rapidement que prévu, malgré l'obstacle de la foule.  
Elle préféra s'éloigner de la foule qui la ralentissait pour entrer dans une échoppe. Elle traversa le bâtiment pour passer par la porte de derrière. Gin en fit de même ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner les clients de l'établissement. Le temps que celui-ci arrive à la sortie qu'elle venait d'emprunter, cette dernière était passée par un petit trou dans le grillage usé. Gin ragea de la voir s'enfuir mais il ne perdit pas de temps à se lamenter sur son sort pour contourner le grillage et la suivre. Ils arrivèrent au port une heure après, Ai ayant fait de nombreux détours pour s'assurer de l'avoir bien distancé. Elle s'arrêta dans un hangar abandonné, à bout de souffle et harasser, mais alors qu'elle pensait être en sécurité, elle le vit entrer également et la fixer avec un sourire des plus déplaisants. Il n'y avait aucune issue, elle était piégée.

_Fin du Flash Back_

- Je n'en ai nul besoin avec toi, t'étant bien trop supérieur par l'intellect ; je crois que je peux m'en passer, dit elle sarcastiquement.

Gin sourit devant le culot de l'ex membre des MIB.

- Le temps à passé mais tu n'as pas changée, dit il en soupirant, mais bon toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et l'organisation t'a trop longtemps épargnée.

En disant ces mots, il pointa son pistolet sur sa victime. Il allait faire feu quand elle lui dit :

- Les bonnes choses ont peut être une fin mais qu'en est- il des mauvais souvenirs…comme Boucle D'or par exemple

Gin s'arrêta et écouta plus attentivement. Shiho, voyant qu'elle arrivait à gagner du temps, décida de profiter de cette aubaine et de compter sur Edogawa pour la tirer de là.

- Mais si ! Rappelle toi !lui dit elle

—————————————————————————————-

- Encore un échec ! Ca ne va pas Gin ! Je crois qu'il va falloir que je monte la sévérité d'un cran, dit le chef des MIB à son plus incompétent agent.

- Mais, Boss…commença le pauvre Gin.

- Moi j'ai une idée, dit Sherry.

- Vas -y, je t'écoute !lui dit le chef.

- Et bien si on veut qu'une punition soit exemplaire, elle ne doit pas être violente sur le coup puis disparaître pour que la personne recommence, mais elle doit être si humiliante que la personne se souviendra pendant des dizaines d'années de la cuisante défaite qu'elle aura supporté…et qui lui aura valu ce traitement.

- Ton idée me parait intéressante, qu'as-tu à me proposer ?lui demanda-t-il.

- Une pièce de théâtre, répondit elle simplement en souriant devant l'air embarrassé de Gin.

- Chef, je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée…commença Gin d'un ton implorant.

- Approuvé !l'interrompit le Boss, Je vous laisse le choix des acteurs, metteur en scène et autre.

- Vous ne serez pas déçu, dit elle d'un ton assuré tout en continuant de sourire méchamment au condamné.

Ce dernier n'était pas du tout d'accord avec son nouveau tortionnaire mais le boss l'appuyant, il ne pouvait pas refuser.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les murs de la base portait une affiche où était inscrit le texte que voici :

« Lundi aura lieu une grande représentation de théâtre supervisée par Sherry. Les personnes citées si- dessous devront nous retrouver dans la cave de l'auberge des MIB ce soir :

Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Kir, Korn, Chianti, Pisco, Tequila, Baïkal et Calvados. »

En l'espace d'une journée, la rumeur de la pièce s'était répandue dans toute la base et chacun se demandait quelle serait la pièce jouée. Le soir même dans la cave, les membres mentionnés se rendirent discrètement au lieu de rendez vous.

- Alors vous êtes tous venus, c'est bien. Alors je vais répartir les rôles ne participant pas sur scène mais à la préparation de la pièce. Vermouth sera la metteuse en scène, Kir sera l'habilleuse/coiffeuse, Pisco, Tequila, Baïkal et Calvados, vous serez chargés de l'éclairage et du décor quand à moi je serai le superviseur de la pièce. Je laisse au soin de Vermouth la répartition des rôles, bonne chance !dit elle en faisant un pas vers les sièges.

- Mais attends, tu ne nous as même pas donné le titre de la pièce !demanda Kir avec intérêt.

- Boucle D'or, répondit Sherry en souriant dans leur dos.

Les agents furent tétanisés à l'idée de la pièce qu'il devrait jouer.

- Bien ! Commençons !fit Vermouth très professionnelle.

Étant actrice de métier, personne ne serait plus apte qu'elle de diriger les répétition et à répartir les rôles, s'était dit Shiho.

Ils passèrent tous les uns après les autres dans chaque rôle, puis Vermouth alla rejoindre Sherry afin de délibérer. Elle revint avec cette dernière une dizaine de minutes plus tard en souriant quand elle leur tendit la feuille de répartition. Gin s'en empara aussitôt et lu aux autres. Quand il vit à quel rôle lui avait été assigné, la fureur lui monta à la tête.

- Je me fiche de ce qui dis le Boss, je ne jouerai pas Boucle D'or !

- Pourtant la robe te vas si bien, lui fit remarquer Vermouth en éclatant de rire.

- Et puis pourquoi Est-ce moi Boucle D'or et pas Vodka ?demanda-t-il dans un accès de rage.

- Parce que tu es le seul à avoir de long cheveux dorés !dit Vermouth.

- Il peut porter une perruque !dit Gin bien décidé à ne pas jouer le rôle de Boucle D'or.

- Peut-être devrions nous en parler au boss ?proposa Vermouth un brin provocatrice.

Gin baissa la tête quand il vit que la menace était sérieuse.

- D'ailleurs, il va falloir faire friser ces cheveux tout raides, dit Shiho en ricanant à cette perspective.

Décidément elle était désormais sure de ne pas regretter son choix, et aussi que Gin n'oublierait pas l'humiliation qu'il s'apprêtait à subir.

- Moi j'ai eu le papa ours !dit Korn rassuré de ne pas avoir à jouer Boucle d'or.

Les deux autres étaient pareils que lui, rassurés que ce ne soit pas eux qui soient entièrement couverts de honte. Ainsi ils répétèrent durement sous la direction de Vermouth jusqu'au Lundi. Dans les vestiaires, la tension était palpable, Vermouth disait que c'était normal avant toutes les représentations ; mais ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Ils savaient d'avance qu'ils seraient la risée de tous, il était donc normal d'avoir de l'appréhension à entrer sur scène quand on connaît d'avance la réaction du public.

- Ca commence ! Que tous les acteurs entrent en scène !cria Vermouth

Tous s'exécutèrent de mauvaise grâce. La vue de Gin dans une robe avec des cheveux bouclés provoqua une crise d'hilarité générale. Ce dernier les regarda d'un air sombre avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise lui étant destinée.

Boucle d'or (Gin) : Je hais cette chaise, elle est bien trop dure !souffla-t-il rageusement

- Il faut savoir faire avec les moyens du bord, lui dit Vermouth tapie dans le décor

Sa fureur éclata lorsqu'il entendit cela. D'un geste il sortit son pistolet et tira sur les pieds de la chaise qui cédèrent sous les balles. Quand les autres acteurs le virent agir ainsi, ils décidèrent d'intervenir en improvisant tant que possible.

Petit Ours (Vodka) : Il a cassé ma chaise !

Maman Ours (Chianti) : Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !hurla-t-elle

Papa Ours (Korn) : …

Une bataille éclata entre Chianti et Gin et cela devint si ridicule que toute la foule se moqua d'eux. Le chef des MIB aussi riait de voir d'aussi mauvais acteurs se battre entre eux au lieu de se calmer et de jouer le jeu.

- N'était ce pas une bonne idée ?demanda Sherry aussi amusée que son supérieur.

- Tu avais raison, cette pièce était la punition idéale pour cette bande d'incapables, arriva-t-il à dire entre deux rires.

Gin, entendant ces paroles, leur tourna le dos et s'en alla en direction de sa loge. Il avait été vexé dans son ego mais n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

« Tu me le payeras Sherry, si ce n'est pas maintenant, ça viendra un jour ou l'autre ce n'est qu'une question de temps »se jura-t-il intérieurement.

—————————————————————————————-

- Et c'est donc pour cela que tu me hais autant ? Que c'est touchant, se moqua Shiho en riant fortement.

- Peut-être mais le temps de me venger correctement est venu !dit Gin en pointant son pistolet vers elle.

Mais alors qu'il allait tirer, un projectile l'atteignit au visage et le força à abaisser son arme. Puis il vit un objet volant non identifié foncé sur lui et le désarmer avant de s'écraser sur le mur opposé.

- Et bien alors Gin, que t'arrive- t- il ? On dirait que tu as perdu quelque chose ?dit Conan en s'approchant lentement.

- Maudit gamin !dit il en le regardant de son air le plus effrayant possible.

- Conan !dit Ai rassurée en voyant son ami, Comment nous as-tu retrouvé ?l'interrogea-t-elle curieusement.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle le savait déjà mais elle préférait l'entendre de sa bouche plutôt que de l'imaginer.

- Tu avais ton badge sur toi alors il ne m'a suffit que de suivre le signal, expliqua-t-il simplement.

- Que comptes- tu faire de moi maintenant ? Personne ne croira un gamin de sept ans, dit Gin en souriant.

- C'est vrai ,mais je connais pas mal de gens dans le milieu de la police…et puis si Shinichi Kudo leur explique tout il y a de forte chance qu'ils l'écoutent , dit Conan en souriant également.

Le sourire de Gin disparu immédiatement, le souvenir du gamin qu'il avait empoisonné lui revint à l'esprit.

- C'est impossible ! Shinichi Kudo est mort ! C'est moi qui l'ait tué !démentit Gin.

- Sherry la traîtresse aussi, était supposée être morte, mais elle a rajeuni après avoir assimilé le même poison que Shinichi…alors pourquoi n'en aurait il pas été de même pour lui ?

- Où veux tu en venir ?demanda Gin d'un ton pressant.

Conan sourit et retira ses lunettes avant de dire :

- Je suis Shinichi Kudo !

- Même si tu l'es vraiment personne ne croira un gamin de sept ans qui dirait qu'il en a en vérité dix sept.

- Vraiment ?demanda Conan en faisant une démonstration de son nœud papillon modulateur de voix

Gin sentit la terre s'écrouler sous lui. Il avait cru qu'elle était à sa merci ; mais il avait échoué et maintenant il allait être arrêté…

- Et si je m'enfuyais ?demanda-t-il dans une dernière tentative pour les faire flancher.

- Je vous ai touché avec un projectile hypodermique et ce n'est qu'une question de secondes avant que vous ne vous endormiez.

Gin savait que c'était la vérité, il sentait le sommeil se propager et ses muscles se relâcher. Dans un dernier effort il la regarda une dernière fois avant de s'écrouler.

- Tu sais…alors qu'il me visait avec son pistolet, ma dernière pensée n'était pas pour la personne que j'aurais imaginé.

- Et qui a eu cet honneur ?

- Toi, imbécile, dit elle en l'embrassant.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un temps qui leur paru durer l'éternité…jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par se séparer.

- Ai…je t'aime, avoua Conan.

Cette dernière sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient seuls, ils pouvaient en profiter.

La police arriva une heure plus tard. Shinichi, par l'intermédiaire du téléphone, leur révéla tout ce qui s'était passé en modifiant légèrement les faits pour dissimuler qu'il avait rétréci. Gin fut condamner à être exécuter à l'unanimité des jurés et c'est ce qui se passa. Ainsi le secret de Conan et d'Haibara fut préservé des MIB.


End file.
